Intro to Three
by Lightan117
Summary: It is the beginning. I have watch those three for some time now, from their birth actually, and I know they are the one's to help me in this fight. But they cannot to it alone. They have suffered so much and yet here they still stand. A new life, a new beginning that will lead them towards the very end. But who are they, you ask? They are the ones who will rewrite history.


**Please Read: **Hello everyone! This is not actually a story but an introduction to three stories I will be writing soon. They are Captain America, Iron Man one and two, and Thor. I will write an Avengers fic once I am done with those three so it will be a while. I already have my OC's (They're actually my friends who wanted to be paired up with them) so all I have to do it type out the stories. I am currently work on a few so I do not know when I will publish them but until then I hope you all enjoy this short introduction.

**P.S - **I will be posting this in the Avengers section but I will put the others under their names.

Without anymore messages, please enjoy.

~oOo~

It's Friday, November 16th 2012. It is 5 o'clock in the afternoon and a light snow is dusting the city of Buffalo, New York. Three girls, all within their twenties, are walking back from a restaurant they had decided to meet up at for an early dinner. The three women have all known each other since they were in diapers in a manner of speaking. They all have agreed to live in the same house to help each other out. There are times when they have disagreements but the three of them have always stayed together through thick and thin.

"So how did you two like the new restaurant? Mark, the chef I told you two about, is in need of a manager so I was wondering if, it's alright with you two, that I take the job," Lily Summers asked. Lily is the youngest of the group, a practical woman. Always wanting to help others before herself, Lily has spent hours at a local hospital in the children's department volunteering to read to them. Lily is twenty-three years old with dirty blonde hair and golden eyes. Lily's current job is working at a high school as a librarian.

"Why ask us for permission Lily, when you are fully capable of making your own decisions. If you want the job sweetie then go for it," Odette Swan replied. She is the 'second eldest' in the group, and is the mother of the trio. Odette is always making sure the two other girls stay healthy, sane, and alive since Lily and the eldest of the trio argue with each other the most. Odette is the neutral zone that comes with bandages. Odette is twenty-four with light dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Odette works as a secretary in an office building downtown.

"Only if it pays well. The job you have now is barely helping us scrape by on our bills. How much does this one pay?" The eldest of the trio spoke.

"Aurora, hold your tongue!" Odette said quickly.

Aurora Chambers, the 'Sword and Shield', the eldest, of the trio fixed Odette with a look. Aurora is a very blunt person who doesn't take crap from others but is very dedicated to her friends and family. Despite her name, named after the Disney princess, Aurora is a tough but kind person. Aurora is twenty-seven years old with dark brown hair and eyes. Aurora works as a mechanic at a repair shop down the street from where they live.

"No Odette, she's right. The job I have is enjoyable but there's no money behind it. This new job pays a lot more and I'll be able to pull my weight paying the bills," Lily said.

"Then take the job Lily. Just remember that this is your choice. No one is telling you what to do," Odette said, hooking her arm around Lily's.

"Don't baby the girl Odette or she'll never learn. There will be a day when no one will be there to catch you and that's when you pull some tricks out of your head to let the world know you're nothing to mess will. Let's go inside and have our regular movie night. It's getting colder by the minute," Aurora said then marched up the driveway of their red two-story house. The two girls watched as the eldest walked in front of them, shocked by her words. They smiled at each other then ran to catch up with her.

Once inside the girls took off their boots and winter jackets, then went into the living room. Lily picked out the movies, Odette gathered pillows and blankets for the couch, and Aurora was in the kitchen making popcorn and pouring root beer.

"Which one first?" Lily asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors to find out?" Odette offered. Aurora approached them then they counted.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Aurora played rock, Odette played paper, and Lily played paper.

"Ha! Paper wins!" Aurora cursed then sat on the couch.

"Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" Odette played scissor and Lily played paper.

"Scissor wins! Thor is first then Captain America then Iron Man followed by the Advengers." Odette said.

"Saving the best for last as always." Aurora smirked then took a sip of her drink.

"You just hate that you suck at rock, paper, scissors." Lily giggled causing Aurora to frown.

"Now, now children don't fight or I'll send you to your rooms. God wouldn't want you to fight." Odette said in a high pitched voice, mimicking the woman who was in charge of the orphanage they stayed at when they were little.

"God I hated that woman. She was always so annoying with her 'self-righteous' path about God and shit. Forgive me if I don't believe in a higher purpose since I lived in that hell hole." Aurora said. All three girls lived at the orphanage until they were nineteen. The place was… a hell hole to put it bluntly as Aurora had said. The woman in charge was a very religious woman who thought the children would be saved if they 'followed God's path'. Her lectures lead to more runaways than adoptions. When they moved in the children seemed to lighten up with their mood that they brought with them. The three of them practically ran the orphanage when the woman had her back turned. Every adoption day they would make sure the kids were clean and well-mannered so they would be adopted, never once caring if they got adopted or not. They would stay together, no matter what.

"She wasn't so bad. She did teach us to respect people and to do good things. I, for one, believe in karma. What goes around comes around." Lily said. The girls were laughing among themselves as they started the movie.

Once the movies were finished the three girls passed out on the large couch fast asleep. Aurora sleeping in the middle of the couch with Lily on one side with Odette on the other. Their hands clasped together in a bond that seemed older than time as eyes watch them from different directions.

A bond of sisters...

At this time it's night out, the snow is falling softy but something is amiss. The TV turns static, creating a soft noise but at the same time quite strange. The eyes that were watching were on the move.

_"Why them? What's so special about these three?"_ a voice, young and inexperienced said, the air thick with a sweet scent.

_"They are the three Lorelei watched for years. They've endured, survived, and through it all she believes in them."_ a voice, older than before spoke, with an old dusty smell.

_"But they'll be separated but then brought back together? What if they remember? And when? We do not have much time you know."_ the younger voice spoke again.

_"They will be reborn into a new life. Only when they reunite again will they remember. We must take a chance young one. We need their help. My brother's plans are mivng fast. It will not be an easy life but they will have their wish."_ the old voice said. Slowly a mist crawled out of the TV and into the room, engulfing the three women. Their bodies began to fade, slowly becoming see-through until they were gone. Leaving nothing but the emptyness of the occupaints that once live there. The house will remain empty, the memories will linger. Their names stricken from their world, everything that made them in the world gone, nothing but shadows of ghost stories. The TV continued its static, waiting for the mist to fade before turning off the TV.

"_They will remember nothing until the time is right, when I come to explain their path. Protect them my children. If my brother manages to gain one we are all lost. Guide them, serve them, protect them like we do to our brother and sisters. Never can we allow them to fall into darkness when we are trying to bring light into our world, to bring the life and hope that was lost. They will help us, they must. Or both our worlds and every world that come before will fall. Darkness with have it's revenge." _A voice, one of wistome, of age, of history, of beauty, of the soul of a dying planet. The voice echoed into the night, rewriting hisory and the woven strands that tie this world and the next. Nothing will be the same, for nothing peacefull lasts forever.

_They are our last hope..._

~oOo~

And there you have it. The intro to three stories I will be writing. I hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. Flames can fuck off.

P.S - I have a poll up now so please, go and vote for which Avenger Hero you want to be posted first. Bye! Bye!


End file.
